One Wild Night
by queen-severus
Summary: good old fashioned fluff and lemon... hehehee, a little bit of lime, but not much. HermioneSeverus. includes sev in some lovely attire:)
1. Prelude

One Wild Night

Disclaimer:  all I own in this fic is severus's red shirt lolol!!

AN:  everyone needs a lil' fluff in their lives…  just heard the song for the first time, the word 'potion' stuck out to me, and you guys know how it is….. J  bear with me.  Should be a three chpt fic.  Lil' ADHD person here had issues w/ finishing her projects….

           Why oh WHY does Dumbledore insist upon these banal attempts at faculty/student intermingling?  The children will graduate in three days, and most will never set foot on Hogwarts property again.  And even if they did, they never will come to visit me, so what's the point of being chummy now?

           And what to wear?  Dumbledore insisted that the professors and students dress in their finest.  Which I've never understood.  Doesn't the phrase go "it's the first impression that counts the most"?  Being "spiffy" on this night of all nights would not change his mind about any of his students.  ANY OF THEM.  Not even the Slytherins, and DEFINTELY Hufflepuffs.  Gods those Hufflepuffs were irritating!  So, should it be the black blouse, black trousers, and black boots?  Or maybe spice it up a bit with _white_ blouse, black trousers, and black boots?

           And the forced bonding that is teacher/student dancing!!!!!  I, of course, can dance effortlessly for hours on end, and I can tell you, what those students do out there is NOT dancing.  More like having sex with your clothes on…  Dancing at the Manor was nothing like this.  Mum always taught me the stylings of Fred Astaire and Gene Kelly, but these children… and yes, I shall always think of them as children, even if they're off fucking each other on the dance floor…  yes these children learned to dance from the pages of "The Joy of Sex."

           Shut up, you sound like some jealous teenager that has just walked in on Peter Pettigrew snogging your girlfriend.  Wait, that was me… twenty-two years ago.

           And of course, that happened the night of a dance.

           MY HATRED OF DANCES HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!!

           Just my hatred of Peter Pettigrew….

           Onto lighter thoughts, m'boy.  We can do it.

           Are there any good points about this night?

           Well, Hermione will probably be in a wonderfully skimpy Muggle dress, revealing those wonderfully firm breasts, slim waist, slightly-rounded hips…

           Hermione?!!!  Miss Granger's more like it.

           Wait…

           Was I just thinking about Hermio..MISS GRANGER???

           No, no, I couldn't have been.  A student.  A STUDENT FOR GODS' SAKE!!!

           No, what would be better would be Hermione minus said dress…

           Severus, you know better than that!  Remember what happened the last time you obsessed over a woman?  Lucius Malfoy nearly turned you into Severus the Amazing Bouncing Ferret…

           No student would feel anything for me.

           Hades, no WOMAN would feel anything for me.

           Not with this horrible reminder of the old days on my arm.

           Though it's a great topic for conversation in Muggle bars.

           "So stranger, where'd you get that wicked tattoo?"

           "Well, it was at this great little tattoo parlor called "Voldemort's."  A man with snake eyes and a scaly face stabbed it into me with his long fanglike incisors."

           At which point I lose any chance with any woman in the bar.

           Sarcasm doesn't always pay off.

           Hermione is saracastic.

           STOP THINKING ABOUT HERMIONE!!

           STOP _CALLING_ HER HERMIONE!

[Meanwhile, in another part of the castle]

           "Your love is like baaaad medicine/

           Bad medicine is what I need."

           "Oh for gods' sake, Hermione, will you PLEASE turn off that horrible Muggle music."

           "It is not horrible Muggle music, Ginny.  It is JON BON JOVI, and don't you forget it.  Just LOOK at this picture of him."

           "Hmmm, looks to me like Lucius Malfoy with a perm."

           "You know," said Hermione grinning, "sometimes I really don't like you, Gin.  Especially that fixation with a certain Malfoy…"

           Before she could even think about what she was going to say, Ginny blurted out, "Do you think he'll be here tonight???"  Ginny then turned redder than her hair…  Ah, the famed Weasley blush was making her looked like a cooked Maine lobster.

           Hermione pictured a Malfoy/Weasley child…  angular white face, evil countenance, all ruined by fiery red hair.  How can you be evil with Weasley hair?  It's just too funny.  Yes, some shades of red could be found on the most evil of people, but definitely not Weasley red.

           Ginny could see this all playing on Hermione's face.  All she could manage was two words:  "Shut it!!"  Ginny stormed out of the room, but was only made to return by Hermione's pleadings.  "Ginny, if you don't come in here and do something to my hair I'll die!!"

           So Ginny returned to the head girl's room, pulling out her wand, and muttered her best hair softening and straightening charms.  Hermione's untamed hair straightened nearly instantly, lengthening by several inches.  Ginny continued her swishing, flicking, and muttering, and Hermione's hair curled softly on the ends.  Ginny then pulled half of Hermione's hair back into a lovely pin, curls cascading down her back.  With a few more charms, babies' breath interwove with the curls.  Finally, Ginny applied makeup to Hermione beautiful face by hand, knowing that she could do a much better job by hand than she ever could by charm.

           "Now it's time to put on that lovely dress!"  Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off quickly.  She went to the closet, and pulled out the dress that Harry had bought her for Christmas.  Inside the box had been a note stating, "I figure if this doesn't help turn the greasy git's eye, NOTHING will."  Obviously, Harry still hated Snape as much as ever, but he did love Hermione more, therefore he was willing to do whatever made her happy.

           So, out of his love of Hermione, and also his slightly raging hormones, he had brought her a black dress a lá Jennifer Lopez.  Slit down to nearly her belly button, it accented her curves and valley's perfectly.  Harry had to hold himself back from fucking her instantly.  Not that he loved her.  She was his best friend, so that was out of the question.  But she did look phenomenal in it, and he knew that Ginny could make her look even better.

           As much as he was turned on by her dress, or lack thereof, he had no idea what he had done by the simple act of buying Hermione said dress.  Not only was the dress _black_, but it revealed way too much of what Snape wanted.  Wonderful for Hermione, not so wonderful for Snape.

           Hermione slipped on the dress carefully.  It fit her better than she could have imagined.  It was slightly frightening how well Harry knew her proportions.

           She slipped on the dress sandals that came with the dress.  Even then, she was still only slightly above 5'2'', much smaller than Snape's 6'1''.  And if he wore those classic boots of his, he'd be a good 6'3'', which could make things difficult.  But this was Hermione Granger, and she loved nothing more than a challenge.

           9 o'clock, it was time to go downstairs.  She met Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room, and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

[Back to the Dungeons]

           9'o'clock, Sev.  It's time to go upstairs…  If only I didn't have to face her.

[…]

           Severus and Hermione entered the Main Hall at the same time.  The student body gasped as they entered from opposite ends of the Hall, half over Hermione's loveliness, and the other half at Snape's attire.  Snape had dug through his closet trying to find him something original, and had decided to don a blood-red blouse, cut in a Manchurian style with small buttons descending from Adam's Apple down into his trousers.  His jet black trousers were loose enough to allow for any type of dancing, but tight enough to highlight every deliciously gorgeous part of his lower anatomy.  His black shoes were as shiny as his hair normally was.  But tonight, the greatest difference was Snape's hair.  Obviously washed for once, it was pulled back in a ponytail low on his long neck.  A few strands had already pulled loose and framed his face, which actually had a slight flush to it.

           The cause for Snape's (ahem) "flush" was obvious:  as he and Hermione entered the room, their eyes had locked.  Hermione continued to boldly stare him in the eye, but he couldn't help it.  His eyes began to fall slowly, tracing her neck, the line of her shoulder, then farther down to her cleavage and barely shielded breasts, then farther down still.  He knew he was undressing her slowly with his eyes, but he didn't care.  If she had been in front of him, he would not be able to help but throw her to the floor of the Great Hall and shag her senseless.  Realizing that she knew exactly what was going through his mind, he dragged his eyes back to hers.  She blinked once, flicked her right eyebrow upward, and immediately turned to Harry and drew him to the dance floor.  The crowd looked slightly mortified, but as it was a rather small school, it wasn't anything more than they expected.  The tension between Snape and Hermione had grown to such levels in the last year that Galleons had been bet as to the day of the consummation of the aforementioned tension.  Several Slytherins and a few Gryffindors, including Denis Creevey, had come up to Snape with various types of condoms, to which he merely glared and hissed, "If you would study at all, you would know that those were not necessary in the wizarding world."

           As Hermione lead Harry to the dance floor, she whispered to him, " You better make this good for me, Harry."  Harry just nodded, knowing what he had to do.  Not that he minded.  Again, his hormone levels were peaking, so the last thing he'd mind at the time would be a beautiful girl grinding up against his hardening cock.  He looked over to Snape during the dance.  Snape was standing in the corner, trying to hide behind the bust of Salazar Slytherin.  Harry gave him grin:  it was wonderful to be rubbing this in Snape's face, plus he knew it would help Hermione out.  Getting Snape mad was the easiest way to get him to do something.  If Snape knew that  people thought he wouldn't do something, that would be the driving force TO get Snape to do something.  Snape turned an odd shade of purple, odd only because it was on HIM, and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall who merely began laughing at him and walked off to dance with Professor Dumbledore.  A slow song had just come on, and Hermione was now dancing with Ron.  They were close, but not too close.  Ron looked quite embarrassed, as if he had never danced with such a beautiful woman before.  Either that or he was thinking that Hermione was nearly his sister, and that this could be Ginny he was dancing with, something he didn't want to even picture.

           Snape was smoldering.  Hermione kept stealing glances across the hall at Snape.  Grinning to herself, she knew it was all working.  She slipped across the room to the disc jockey's table, and whispered into his ear, leaning in such a way as to reveal quite a bit of her left breast.  The disc jockey took an eyeful, and then willingly acquiesced to her wish.

           Hermione sauntered across the dance floor towards Severus Snape, who if it hadn't been for his students and peers standing nearby would be quaking.  Hermione placed her small hand on his shoulder, winked, slid her hand slowly down his arm, smiling at the way he flinched at her touch, knowing he was enjoying every moment of it.  She clasped his hand, and drew him across the dance floor.

           Poor Severus was having a horrible Morality Play screaming in his head.  "This is a mistake!  This is wrong!  She's a student!!!"

           "She's also drop dead gorgeous.  Where in Hades did she get the money for that dress!"

           "Why am I following her?"

           "Why is she putting me in a position where I _have_ to follow her."

           "Why does she WANT me to follow her!!"

           "SHE'S A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!!  BEAUTIFUL WOMEN DON'T WANT ME!!!"

           "… … … no woman wants me… … …"

           But it was too late for Severus.  He was sunk.  And his only hope was this girl, leading him to the center of the dance floor.

           And, as he was afraid would happen, all eyes in the room were on him.  Including Dumbledore's.  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like Santa's on Christmas.  The boy Dumbledore had taken under his wing was finally in love again, and Albus was glad.  If anyone needed someone, it was Severus.  Since Lily he had been as lost as a man thrown overboard with out a life preserver.  Hermione seemed to be the only person that could pull him out of it.  And Dumbledore was glad.  Severus needed someone as brilliant as himself to be with, and Hermione was the person closest to that mark.  And having that all-knowing air on his side, Dumbledore knew exactly what song Hermione had requested.  The fact that she had been blaring all over Gryffindor Tower earlier had nothing to do with his premonition.  His eyes glowed.  This was Severus' night, at last.  The boy deserved it.  All those years of Voldemort, the Order, and Hogwarts had taken their toll on Severus.  He needed something new, something vibrantly alive for once, not the death he had seen for eighteen years.

           Albus gave Severus a nod, which Severus knew to be his "I approve" nod.  Severus was taken aback.  He had known that no one would approve of any relationship between him and this beauty smiling up at him.  Why should they?  It was your classic case of Beauty and the Beast, only the Beast wasn't JUST bad looking.  He was crass, sarcastic, and hurtful.  There would be no reason in the world for her to be drawn to him, and frankly he was frightened that she seemed to be.  What did it say of her that she would want to be with such a man?

           Now what Severus DIDN'T know was that half of why Harry's Occlumency classes hadn't been successful was because Hermione was studying the art of Legilmency.  It may have been wrong of Hermione, but she knew that in his weakened state, Harry would be an easy target for her prying brain.  It had worked.  She had become quite good at the craft, working up from Harry to Ron to Neville, and now to the Legilmency master himself.  In his weakened mental state, he didn't even notice her mind probing around in his.  Hermione smiled even more, "He may not notice any 'probing' now, but I believe he will later on tonight."

           Severus just gawked at her.  He couldn't help it.  Severus never allowed himself to do anything remotely CLOSE to gawking, but he couldn't help it.  The full implications of this night were crashing down on him.  The years of avoiding this night were over.  The last year had been hell on him:  treating her like shit to try to make her go away, then feeling wretched about his behavior; giving her detention when she really didn't deserve it, just so he could be with her; rejecting her numerous times during said detentions; hearing her cry as he bellowed at her to remove herself from his classroom.  He loved her, and he had hated himself for it.  He now hated himself more for pushing her away.  It was too late.  She would never love him now.  This was all just an act, to humiliate him once and for all in front of the entire student/faculty body.  No, this wasn't going to happen.

           Since the beginning of time, man has had two reactions to stressful situations, evolving in us during our early primate days as a coping mechanism with being eaten by mammals with long, pointy teeth.  Fight or flight.  Severus had not the will to fight for what he wanted, so he opted for flight.  He turned on his heel, pointed straight for the nearest exit.  But he had waited to long to leave.  The music began, Hermione grabbed his arm, whipping him around towards her.  The impact of his chest hitting her as he turned was such that he nearly knocked her down.  It had been the motion she had needed to get him within her grasp, and she took full advantage of it.  Placing her hands on his hips, she drew them towards her own, rocking them against her with the music.

           And what was that music?  Nothing other than Jon Bon Jovi's "Bad Medicine."

           But why choose this song?  Of all songs to choose?  Not your typical dance song, and certainly not the best Bon Jovi song ever written, but Hermione had her reasons.

           "I mean," Hermione thought, "'Love Potion No. 9' obviously would not have been a good choice, use of the word 'potion' aside."


	2. The Dance

            The music began; Hermione grabbed his arm, whipping him around towards her.  The impact of his chest hitting her as he turned was such that he nearly knocked her down.  But it had been just the motion she had needed to get him within her grasp, and she took full advantage of it.  Placing her hands on his hips, she drew them towards her own, rocking them against her with the music.

            "No… No, Hermi..Miss Gran……Hermione.  We can't?"

            Hermione just grinned, "Wanna BET??"

I Ain't Got A Fever Got A Permanent Disease   
It'll Take More Than A Doctor To Prescribe A Remedy   
I Got Lots Of Money But It Isn't What I Need   
Gonna Take More Than A Shot To Get This Poison Out Of Me  
I Got All The Symptoms Count 'em 1 2 3   
  


            Hermione hand had slowly pulled on the ends of the leather thong holding Severus' hair back.  His hair cascaded forward, partially obscuring his view.  It also made it so he could only see directly in front of him, the front of his hair falling in to the sides of his face, almost working like blinders.  It was also to Severus' advantage that she had done this:  it also kept the students from being able to see where his eyes were looking, in this case directly at a fixed spot somewhere on the back wall of the Great Hall.  Hermione snaked her fingers into his luscious, silky hair, turning his head, causing his face to look directly down at hers.

            Hermione was not helping Severus much; she was softly singing the words of this unknown Muggle song, the words obviously directed at him.  What was the girl getting at???!!

            But her hands didn't stay in his hair.  It was as if they had a mind of their own, completely roaming his back and torso, stopping briefly at his hips, bring him even closer into her; straying for a miniscule bit of time over his ass before coming back up to his hair.  He had to contain small yelps the whole time.  All he could think was "and this is only the first verse."

            Poor Sev, if he only knew what Hermione had in store for him.

First I Need   
That's What You Get For Falling In Love   
Then You Bleed   
You Get A Little But It's Never Enough   
On Your Knees   
That's What You Get For Falling In Love   
And Now This Boy's Addicted Cause Your Kiss Is The Drug   
  


            Hermione stared right into his soul as she mouthed, "That's what you get for falling in love."  He noticeably flinched.  She couldn't help it, but her face broke into a huge grin.  Quickly composing herself, she gave Snape a wink.  The next line he heard was "on your knees," but Hermione, being the insufferable little know-it-all that she was, was smart enough to change the line as she softly sang "on _my_ knees."   That's when Snape noticeably lost it.  He gasped, then quickly closed his mouth, trying to hide what he had just done.  Snape hadn't gasped in probably 25 years.  She winked up at him yet again.  She was killing him with those sly winks, and she knew it, and he knew she knew it, but frankly he almost didn't care anymore.

            She was on her tiptoes, and he bent his head down.  Their noses were barely touching, but for Severus this was the most intimate sensation he had experienced in…  well, it was since Lily…

            What Hermione and Snape didn't notice was that Ron and Harry had been watching all of this.

            "It's about bloody time those two got together."

            "Harry, how can you not think it's weird.  Not that it's Snape, but… well, because it's SNAPE!!!!"

            "Ron, he loves her.  She loves him.  What more do you want?!"

            "I WANT MY HERMIONE BACK.  BEFORE SHE STARTED"

            "Before she started being a woman?"

            Harry just started at Ron.  Ron stood with his mouth pinched shut.  But he did nod slightly.  That nod was enough.  Harry knew Ron still loved her; obviously that had been why he'd been so uncomfortable dancing with her.  Poor Ron.  But he _had_ to know this was for the best.  Snape wasn't Harry's favorite person, but he knew more than anyone the true value of happiness, so he didn't begrudge Snape Hermione.

            Noses still touching, Hermione got to one of the line's she'd been waiting for:  "cause your kiss is the drug."  She stretched even higher on her tiptoes.  It was painful, but it was worth it.  Her mouth smashed against his, and Severus definitely yelped.  His opening his mouth was just what she needed.

_Your Love Is Like Bad Madicine   
Bad Medicine Is What I Need   
Shake It Up Just Like Bad Madicine   
There Ain't No Doctor That Can   
Cure My Disease   
  
_

            Hahahaha!  This was just what she had hoped for:  that Sev would be caught off guard so badly that she's have the opportunity to kiss him in front of the entire student body.  He struggled, but she held him fast.  As much as she didn't want to open her eyes, she glanced at Dumbledore to see his reaction.  He gave her his "I approve" nod.  She took this as permission to force his mouth open with her tongue.  Again Severus struggle, his mind screaming, "THIS IS WRONG.  EVERYONE IS WATCHING.  THIS ISN'T THE WAY THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING.  THIS _ISN'T_ SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING."

            Hermione quickly ran her tongue around his top lip, and then his bottom.  She cradled his bottom lip between her own, sucking on it slightly.  She released his lip, kissed the corner of his baffled mouth, then to ROYALLY confuse him, pulled her head back, and gave him a look saying, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!"

            The student body began to titter.

            Severus thought, "Oh, is THAT the way she wanted to play.  Well, two could play at this game.  Knowing it was completely wrong and immoral and……wrong, he grabbed her face with his hands and crashed his mouth down upon hers, wrenching her mouth open with his lips and teeth, and ramming his tongue down her throat.

            Everyone, even Dumbledore, screeched.  No one, not even Harry, who was hoping just this would happen, was expecting Snape to lose it quite that badly in public.  Albeit, Hermione was egging him on, but Snape never showed that much emotion, not even when he was pissed.

_Bad Bad Medicine   
Bad Bad Medicine   
  
I Don't Need No Needle   
To Be Diving Me A Thrill   
And I Don't Need No Anesthesia   
Or A Nurse To Bring A Pill   
I Got A Dirty Down Addition   
It Doesn't Leave A Track   
I Got A Jone For Your Affection   
Like A Monkey On My Back   
  
_

            Yeah, Snape and Granger were snogging each other in front of the entire student body.

_There Ain't No Paramedic   
Gonna Save This Heart Attack   
  
When You Need   
That's What You Get For Falling In Love   
Then You Bleed   
You Get A Little But It's Never Enough   
On Your Knees   
That's What You Get For Falling In Love   
Now I'm Addicted And Your Kiss Is The Drug   
  
_

            Severus forcibly broke the kiss.  _"HEART ATTACK?!_"

            Hermione look up at him, "Yup."

            Their dancing took on a much darker form.  Severus remembered a line from the chorus earlier, and sang along with it while quirking his eyebrow as only he can, "That's what you get for falling in love."

            She glared at him, hissing under her breath, "Who ever said I was in love?"

            Severus grinned evilly, "Watch out, hon…"  He placed his hands, one on her left hip, the other on the small of her back, and SLAMMED her into his erection.  The pain was exquisite!  She didn't mind helping at all, and gyrated into him with all she was worth.  Harry looked at Ron, smacked his forehead, groaned, "D'oh," grinned, and slid out of the room.  He made it to the corridor outside of the Great Hall, screamed "ACCIO CLOAK."  Within seconds, his Invisibility Cloak was in his hand.  He slipped it on quickly, and tread lightly back into the Hall.

_Your Love Is Like Bad Madicine   
Bad Medicine Is What I Need   
Shake It Up Just Like Bad Madicine   
So Let's Play Doctor Baby   
Cure My Disease   
  
Bad Bad Medicine   
Bad Bad Medicine   
  
_

            Severus and Hermione continued their ministrations at the center of the room.  Not especially interested in the near-orgy between the professor and student, the student/teacher body got back to what they had been doing.  Harry had no difficulty slipping to Dumbledore's side.  He knew Dumbledore could see him, which helped.  He didn't want to scare the old bugger to death.

            Dumbledore grinned, "And what is it Master Potter?"

            "D'ya think Hermione could use this?"

            "If you're thinking what I think your thinking Harry, then go right ahead."

            "Thanks for the blessing, Professor."

_I Need A Respirator Cause I'm Running Out Of Breath   
You're An All Night Generator Wrapped In Stockings And A Dress   
When You Find Your Medicine You Take What You Can Get   
Cause If There's Something Better Baby Well They Haven't Found It Yet   
  
Your Love Is Like Bad Madicine   
Bad Medicine Is What I Need   
Shake It Up Just Like Bad Madicine   
There Ain't No Doctor That Can   
Cure My Disease   
  
_

            "Wrapped in stockings and a dress, eh?  Well, the dress isn't wrapped very well, Miss Granger."  And with that, Severus pulled as close to her as he could.  No one could see what he was about to do, he was sure.  He grinned his most evilly, slid his hand down in the plunging line of her dress, tweaked her right nipple playfully, and quickly retrieved his hand.  She gasped in astonishment, "SEVERUS!"

            "Now when did we get on first name terms, _Miss Granger_."

            Heavily sarcastic, Hermione replied, "If that's the way it is, then fine, _Professor_.  Oh, by the way, listen up."

            "What?"

            Hermione quieted him quickly by placing a finger to his lips.  

_Your Love Is Like Bad Madicine   
Bad Medicine Is What I Need   
Shake It Up Just Like Bad Madicine   
Your Love's The Potion That   
Can Cure My Disease   
  
_

            Harry, being the impatient bugger he was, started screaming in his mind, "HERMIONE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME???"

            She thought to him, "Well, I bloody well am now!  What??"

            "Go to the bust of Godric Gryffindor at the end of the song."

            "WHY????"

            "JUST DO IT.  TRUST ME"

            Hermione sighed in her mind, "This better be good Harry.  You know this is important to me."

            She heard his mind cackle, and chose to ignore it.

            And now the reason she'd requested the song, other than it's obvious sexual connotations.  The music was loud enough that she could sing quite loudly without being heard by anyone but Severus.  She sang into his ear, "Your Love's the Potion That Can Cure My Disease."

            Severus' eyes widened.  He looked down at her, realizing exactly why the hell she had requested this song.  Her finger had still been lying on his lips, keeping him quiet.  His hand slid up to hers, clasping it in his.  He brought the knuckles to lips, and softly kissed them, one by one.

            If Hermione hadn't been completely in love with Severus already, that simple gesture would have done it.

_Your Love Is Like Bad Madicine   
Bad Medicine Is What I Need   
Shake It Up Just Like Bad Madicine   
Your Love's The Potion That   
Can Cure My Disease   
  
_

            The song faded out.  Severus slowly drew Hermione into him, and she allowed him to willing.  Then what Harry had said rang in her head.  Knowing Harry only had her best interests in mind, she pulled away from Snape.

            "Thank you for the lovely dance, sir.  See you later!"

            And with that, she walked away from him.

            "What… The… HELL??????  HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            But she kept walking.  She made it to the bust like Harry had told her, when she felt something grab her wrist and drag her behind the bust.

            Suddenly, she was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

            "I JUST COULD HAVE COMPLETELY LOST EVERYTHING WITH HIM.  WHAT IS IT????"

            "I just thought you might like to have this cloak… you know, slip it on, go out, follow Snape down to his hidden chambers…"

            The whole meaning of this plan flew through her head.  She ripped the cloak from Harry, kissed him on the cheek, threw the cloak on, and whispered "Thanks Harry."

            During this little exchange, Snape had been glued to the spot where Hermione had left him.  His mouth opened and closed but nothing, not even a scream had left his lips.  Realizing that it had all been a joke, an act, he swept from the room, a single tear sliding his nose.

            Hermione was right behind him.


End file.
